


the benefits of snow.

by delixate



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Snowball Fights, WAFF, Winter, i love these two like honestly, just a little something lucaya for your day, light hearted fic, lucaya - Freeform, lucaya's 'game'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt 'my hands are cold af so I your hand just to annoy you but you just took it and now?? we're just walking around holding hands what is happening.'</p>
<p>[I could so see lucaya doing this]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the benefits of snow.

It was freezing. Not the kind of freezing that made you feel crisp and fresh, but the icy kind of freezing. The kind of cold that froze your entire body, gave you a permeant brain freeze and made you physically ache for the warm comfort of your bed. 

If there was one thing Maya loved about New York, it was winter. She loved how the snow covered the sidewalks, how there were less people (though not by much, because come on, this was New York,) walking the streets, giving her more room to dance and play in the snow. Maya loved the feeling that came with winter, the excitement of living in the moment, of spontaneous snowman making at four o'clock in the morning. The smell of hot mint chocolate that she always made Lucas buy her and the fresh, crisp smell of the Christmas tree in the Matthews lounge. 

What she didn't love, however, was how frkkin' cold it was.

"Hey Shortstack! Revenge is coming your way!" Lucas shouted, and Maya rolled her eyes. It was cute, really, how Lucas though he would win in this snowball fight.

"Huckleberry, next time you want to ambush someone, don't announce it out loud," Maya replied, running back to her makeshift fort, made from huge trashcans that were behind Topanga's. It was just the two of them today, as all their friends were miraculously busy for some reason or another. Maya didn't mind. It made winning all the more easier. She duck down and quickly made a hasty snowball, more for distraction than anything else. She popped her head up from the fort to catch Lucas' face, realization dawning as he realised what he had said. Maya giggled and grabbed as many snowballs as she could carry, sneaking her way up to Lucas. 

She laid on her stomach, making she her feet and knees were in such position that if she needed to get up in a hurry, she could. Maya aimed at his neck and threw with all her might, laughing when the snowball hit him on the base of his neck, falling down his shirt.

"MAYA! That was cold!" 

She grinned evilly at him and ran towards his fort, hoping that he would be too distracted getting snow of his back than to notice her. Maya made it to his fort easily enough. 

To easy, in fact. 

Maya was about to turn around when she felt Lucas' warm and strong hands around her waist. She squealed while Lucas laughed, enjoying his victory. "Ranger Rick, put me down right now or I swear-"

"No nicknames for a week," he interrupted her, still holding her tightly, her back to his chest. If Lucas was being honest, he didn't want to let go, therefore he was making up silly ultimatums. He didn't know why he let her call him those nicknames, because he knew for a fact he could go to Riley and have the name calling stopped immediately. Yet, for some reason, he didn't. 

"You can't make me do that," Maya replied, putting her hands down the gap in Lucas' arms, bringing her hands over his, trying to squirm out of his hold. If anybody was looking, she realised, they would think they were a couple. "Lucas, stop."

Over the years they had been friends, Lucas had come to recognize the different voices of Maya Hart. He knew when to back off, and this was one of those times. Lucas loosened his grip and let go of her waist, letting her go. "What do you say we go get some hot chocolate?" he asked, rubbing his hands together for warmth. She smiled at him, a smile that melted his heart into a puddle. 

"Only if you're paying," she said, walking off towards Topanga's. Lucas smiled at her retreating back and ran to catch up with her. Of course he was paying. He always pretended to be annoyed with buying her hot chocolate, but secretly he likes it. He likes the fact that she depends on him for something, as a friend. It's not, he tells himself, because he likes the way her face lights up as he orders, always the same thing, as if she can't believe he remembers. (Please, as if he could forget.) It's also no the way she play fights with him after she's drinking it, while smiling at him through a milk moustache.

It's not. 

They walk down the street, shivering, their teeth clattering from the cold. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Lucas thought out loud as he watched Maya rub her hands together. She just laughed. 

"Oh come on killjoy, you had fun."

"Only because I won." 

"Are you still not over that?" 

"Nope." 

Lucas let his hands drop by his side, trying not to look at Maya's blue lips. He didn't like the fact that she was so cold, with only a light jacket for warmth. It frustrated him, how she would never actually take into account the weather, and would just wear whatever she felt like. They feel silent, walking in a steady rhythm side by side. 

To Maya however, it was to quiet. Way to quiet. Maya liked noise, and she especially liked it when she created that noise. Too tired to actually make a scene, she started thinking of ways to annoy Huckleberry. After a dozen or so ideas ran through her head, she clasped her hands together. It was then when she thought of an idea that would keep her warm and (hopefully) annoy Lucas. 

Without thinking Maya reached out and grabbed his right hand, intertwining their fingers. "Your hands are huge," she said nonchalantly, oblivious to Lucas' shocked state. He squeezed her hand, which Maya took out of annoyance (which also made her happy, because that was the objective in the first place,) and huffed. 

"Well your hand is tiny."

"Woah, nice comeback Huckleberry."

"Hey! That was an okay one."

"What ever you say, Ranger Rick." 

They walked into Topanga's holding hands. Lucas didn't know why, really, but he knew he didn't want to let go. His hands were warm now, and he liked the way Maya's palm felt in his. It was comforting, almost like it belonged there. They were walking close together, their shoulder's brushing, and as they got to the counter, Katy smiled at them. "Mint Choc?"

Lucas nodded, "two please." 

While Katy got to work making their drinks, Maya lent closer to Lucas, leaning into his body. "Why are Farkle and Riley here? I thought they said they were sick," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. Lucas turned around quickly and was greeted to a smiling Riley, a smirking Zay (who had told Lucas he was studying) and a bewildered Farkle. Maya and Lucas collected their drinks and made their way to their friends, who looked oddly satisfied. 

"It was my idea," blurted Riley as the two of them sat down, their hands still linked. 

"Uh, no it wasn't," Zay glared at Riley, playfully tapping her knee. 

"I'm just here because they told me to be," Farkle stated, and Lucas had to laugh at his best friends. 

Maya keep a straight face, and drank her hot chocolate, closing her eyes and savouring the taste before answering, "I have no idea what any of you are on about." 

Lucas smiled at Maya, watching her drink the rest of her drink, oblivious to their friends smirking at him. 

Lucas and Maya shared a look, and Maya couldn't help but think, maybe, just maybe, the cold wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> who doesn't love hot chocolate? please remember to kudos and comment! it makes me happy :)


End file.
